


I can choose my friends and i can choose my family.

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Twins, Big sister, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Death, Death Eaters, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Favoritism, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Lies, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Secret Siblings, Slytherin, War, draco has a twin sister and is blood adopted by twins family, magic starvation, slytherins have no more fucks left to give
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Draco didn’t want to be a death eater and with simply no fucks left to give anymore, he disowned himself and left the manor. He ended up in the muggle world and met a magical family who took him in only to find out the eldest was his secret twin sister that he is parents left in the muggle world to die but she was blood adopted. Now Draco is doubting everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Erin/Claudia, OC/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I can choose my friends and i can choose my family.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco’s theme songs currently:  
> \- i have no more fucks to give.  
> \- spectrum.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And yes the fanfic was inspired by boyinaband. Dog belongs to him, it don’t belong to me.

Draco sat in his bedroom and looked up at his ceiling, listening to the muted screams of the muggles being tortured downstairs by his parents and Voldemort. He cringed and took in his room. Dark green walls with brown wooden floorboards, a four poster canopy bed decorated in pillows and royal green silk sheets, a mahogany wood closet and drawers with a lamp and mirror. 

“I don’t want this.” He told himself as he sat by the window and watched the budding trees that swayed In the wind. Draco didn’t want to be a death eater, he didn’t want to be a murderer, he didn’t want to keep drowning under his parents expectations. The expectations to be at the top of his classes, to marry Astoria and produce an heir, to hold the family name and pride in school and at home, keep studying, be a death eater and help kill Harry, to be straight… he wanted his freedom. He wanted to be himself and not this horrible persona he put up to keep from a beating he knew Lucius wasn’t above doing.

“I want to be free. I want to be me and not a fake self I keep wearing. It’s getting to exhausting. If i don’t get out of here then my future is over.” He said to no one as he closed the open book on his lap. It was of a prince running away from his parents because of an arranged marriage he didn’t want and he found the love of his life. Winky appeared In his room making him jump and look at them.

Winky had been his personal elf with Dobby; they brought him up more than Lucius and Narcissa ever did. He smiled at her. “Hey winky.” He said and she smiled. Draco was a smart and sweet child no matter how much he went through at home and the persona he held up like most Slytherins did. Slytherins were hated so bad due to Salazar and Voldemort not liking muggleborns and halfbloods. People were allowed to be and racist to them but when they were nasty or racist back then they were punished. 

It was….pathetic.

Much of what the magical world ran on was gone for muggle traditions and compromise and whilst it was great they got to feel way more accepted in the wizarding world the magic In the wizarding world was dying. More and more people were being born without magic and for pure bloods who wanted to keep their blood quote on quote “pure” they began to Inbreed and cause loads of disastrous birth defects. The magical world was a tug of war of pro vs anti muggle and the magic of the world was dying out and starving therefore loads of witches and wizards were birthing squib or Inbred kids.

Witches and wizards were like plants in nature; the more magically rich the environment and more magic given to the environment through celebrations of the sabbaths, rituals or certain traditions, the more powerful the magical community was however when dark magic was seen as evil and anti-muggle the rituals and spells to give magic back to the planet and the goddess of magic was banned therefore magic began to die out.

The wizarding world was slowly becoming magic starved trying to compromise for everyone and people were suffering due to it. This whole war was a tug of war, of “I’m right!” Vs “no, I’m right!” And people were dying on each side. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort used pawns for their own agendas and people died on both sides. Draco wanted nothing with war! He was grey, he saw both sides and it was getting too much to try and be what his parents wanted.

“Master Lucius said you have an hour till your marking.” Winky said and then hugged him when she saw him go pale and look like he had seen a ghost. “Master Draco, please get away from here. You’re above this, you don’t need to ruin your life for this.” Draco looked down at the house elf who cared more than his parents did and hugged her back.

“But where will I go? No one will ever let me in after the bullying I’ve done, what my parents have done to their families.” He said shaking. He didn’t want to get that mark! He didn’t want to be a death eater! He didn’t want this! His heart hammered and seat dripped down his back as anxiety took a hold of him. Winky looked up and smiled. “Master Draco, you can choose your friends and family. It isn’t just dictated by blood. If your parents won’t accept you and realise what they’re setting you up for then someone else will. Please, pack up and run.”

Draco’s eyes welled up with tears and he hugged her more. “O-ok. But I’m not leaving you here. You’ll die.” He went into his shirt drawer and wrapped it round her, making it look like a dress. Smiling, he said “Winky, you’re free. You no longer serve the Malfoys and never will have to ever again.” Winky was in shock and looked at the shirt draped over her body and began to cry happily.

“Thank you Draco, you sweet child.” When he let her go she smiled more. “Find me when you’re safe Draco.” She said seriously making him nod as with a click of her fingers, Winky was gone and free. Draco looked at the clock on his wall. 1:20pm. He had 35 minutes to pack up and leave otherwise he was screwed. He grabbed his Hogwarts trunk and put in his school books, quill, ink, school and quidditch robes, his art supplies and a few books. He quickly closed the trunk and shrunk it within 15 minutes.

Putting the shrunk trunk in his pocket he looked at his wand and he frowned. 

His wand could be tracked and traced to his new location and he wasn’t going to let that happen. “I’m sorry. My wand, please forgive me.” He snapped it and threw it out the window. Thank god for him having good wandless magic. His fathers owl looked at him and he smiled, giving her an affectionate rub and feeding. “Goodbye Luna.” She trilled at him an nibbled his fingers affectionately.

Just as he was about to leave, Lucius came in. His black robes swished as he held his cane in one hand; eyes cold and face expressionless. “Come Draco, time for the mark. And don’t you mess this up or I will punish you.” Draco stared at his father, pale and heart silently hammering. This man didn’t care. His mother didn’t care. They never had, they just wanted to make an heir. An heir they were setting up for failure. “No.” He said.

Lucius stared at him and his eyes hardened as an angry expression showed on his face. “Excuse me?” He growled and Draco said more loudly “I said no!”

He stood tall. He wasn’t being a pawn anymore!

“You and her never cared! You only wanted a puppet to do what you two wished! You don’t care about my well-being or anything i do, want to do or my future! You weren’t really my parents! More like distant family members i never met before!” He shouted angrily, all those feelings coming fourth after years of bottling them up. “You two are horrible! Absolutely disgusting! You two just waned a pawn to use and I REFUSE to be that pawn any longer!” 

Lucius growled angrily as his son disobeyed him. How dare this little bat, this little parasite hour at him, his master! The one who clothed him, fed him, taught him! “You have no where to go! No one cares for you at all and all you have is us so you have to obey me! I taught you everything and i can take it away.”

Draco chuckled and smiled. “That’s where you’re so wrong! I CAN choose my friends and I CAN choose my family! If you lot wont accept me then others will have me Instead! I Draco Malfoy hereby no longer am a Malfoy so mote it be!” He said as a huge flash of life filled with room and he disapperated. 

Lucius stared at where his son used to stand and then let out a scream of fury. 

Draco panted as he landed in the muggle world, In a park that had a set of baby and adult swings, see-saws, and a climbing frame. He panted, feeling exhausted from the magic he used and the emotional outburst he had. God, he felt so much lighter now he was free.

Free….he was free!

Happy tears built up in his eyes and he wiped them away as he stared at the loudly yet blue sky. “I’m free.” He muttered with a smile and giggled not noticing the trio of siblings watching him from the swings. Erin blinked and walked over. “You ok?” Draco jumped and sat up, looking at the Girl and her two younger siblings. ‘Oh shit.’ He thought as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”he said making them laugh.


End file.
